Foodist
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander loves Spike and he loves food


Title: Foodist

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Xander loves Spike and he loves food

Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #342 from Tamingthemuse- Foodist

Note: From now on most of my Tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Spike was all for Xander tying him up. It was his kink, that and tying Xander up. That was always fun. But he wasn't impressed when Xander left him tied up, naked and horny. He yelled at the top of his lungs telling him to get his arse back there or he was going to tan his hide.

"You say that like that would be a bad thing," Xander replied carrying in a grocery bag in one hand and a bottle of champagne in the other.

"What are you doing?" Spike asked as he eyed the contents.

Xander grinned. "I thought we would try something new." He set the bottle and bag down on the floor and started to pull the items out.

It didn't take long for Spike to realize what Xander was up too. He snorted. "You're a food junkie."

"No, I'm a foodist," Xander replied. He then pulled out a can of whip cream. "Now if you have a problem with my playing, I can just leave you here and go watch the soccer game.

"It's football, whelp. We're in England. Get it right," Spike groaned, knowing that would never happen.

Xander slapped the inside of Spike's thigh. "Behave." When Spike shut his mouth Xander continued. "I always wanted to do this and who better to do it with than you?"

Spike's nostrils flared. Jealous took over. "Getting offers elsewhere, pet?"

"Yes, but I told Andrew no three ways," Xander retorted. "Now shush and let me play." He popped over the lid of the whip cream and proceeded to cover Spike's cock in it.

"Ugh," Spike moaned and shifted. "That's disgusting!"

Leaning down Xander kissed Spike. "Will it be disgusting when I lick it off and suck you off?"

Spike's cock twitched and he swallowed hard. "No. Can you do that now?"

With a shake of his head Xander picked up a bottle of Hersey's chocolate sauce. "You know how much I love chocolate."

Spike licked his lips. He did know how much Xander loved his chocolate. He gasped as the chocolate was dribbled onto his nipples. It felt as disgusting as the whip cream did but since he knew what was to come he didn't complain.

Next Xander popped open the champagne. "Thirsty?"

Nodding his head Spike opened his mouth as he watched Xander carefully tip the bottle. The sweet taste hit his taste buds immediately. He preferred champagne to wine and he was happy that Xander remembered that.

Taking the bottle away Xander kissed Spike again tasting the bubbly on his lips. He then took a swig himself before pouring some into Spike's navel. Spike jerked upwards spilling some. The sheets needed to be cleaned anyway. Xander leaned down and poked his tongue into Spike's navel and lapped up the champagne.

Spike struggled against the chains ran his tongue over his navel which was very sensitive. It always seemed to send a jolt to his cock and bring it to life. His cock drooled a little. "You bastard," Spike moaned, as he humped the air. "You know what that does to me!"

Xander played a little more making Spike quiver. "You love it, baby," he purred. His hand brushed Spike's hip careful not to mess up the whip cream. "I think I'm in the mood for some chocolate."

A whimper escaped Spike's lips. He cock was drooling and needed some attention. His eyes rolled back as Xander's tongue lavished his left nipple and then his right until there was no more chocolate.

Xander licked his lips clean. "Now for the main course."

Finally! Spike thought.

Settling himself between Spike's thighs, Xander placed his hands on either side of Spike's hips and went in for the kill… so to speak. His tongue swipe the whip cream off of Spike's tip. It had a salty taste to it. It wasn't the worst combination Xander's ever tried. Soon he had Spike stripped clean with Spike struggling to be let loose. "Please, pet. I need more."

Xander didn't bother to answer because he was going to give Spike more. He wrapped his mouth around Spike's cock and sucked.

Spike thrust up and started to fuck Xander's mouth. No one could suck cock like his Xanpet.

Somehow Xander managed to pull down his boxers and continued to suck off Spike. He wrapped his hand around his shaft and started to stroke.

Spike came before Xander but he was close behind. Once Xander was finished cleaning up Spike he wiped his hand on the bed sheet and he climbed up Spike's body and clumsily un-cuffed Spike. "That was fun," Xander said and kissed Spike's throat.

Wrapping his arms around Xander Spike purred. "Sex with you is always fun."

"Come on, the others are going to notice we're gone," Xander said.

"This was much better than movie night with a bunch of over emotions slayers," Spike replied. He shuddered when he remembered what movie they were watching. _Valentine's Day_. But if a chick flick led to this happening Spike wasn't about to complain.

The End


End file.
